Crystalline Tears
by Crystal Woods
Summary: Tyki Mikk is a prestigious member of the famous Noah family closely associated with fame and the performing arts. He has currently immersed himself in the line of arts but soon encounters a dire problem...lack of inspiration. His No.1 muse has left and the beauty of his creations slowly began to dwindle. And so the search begins for the muse that can spark a fire in his soul.


Crystalline Tears

Prologue

One after the other crimson petals fluttered soundlessly to the ground appropriately decorating the starlit room in crimson haze.

The figure of a young girl dusted her palms in exaggeration. She sighed and darted her eyes towards the edge of the room where the silhouette of a sleeping man atop an antique windowsill could be seen.

If it were another family member tasked with this 'job' they would've left the man to rest amongst the pale fluttering curtains but this was Road Camelot…and an irritated one at that.

With a graceful flick of the wrist her hand snatched up the fluttering golem that had been in the room for the past hour and threw it with precision.

 _Thunk._

Came the loud impact.

A large tanned hand deflected the golden ball causing it to fly smack into the wall, the poor thing sweating and twitching in pain from the rough landing.

Road scoffed at her uncle's superior reflex, "Oh, so you were awake after all."

A short but deep chuckle escaped his lips.

"But of course, you should know that I never sleep this early little Road."

The clock struck ten as a cold gust of wind entered the room sending chills up the tanned man's spine causing him to shudder and rub his shoulders rapidly. He was dressed in light clothing she observed and vaguely wondered how he had managed to tolerate the cold gusts before now.

The rambunctious lolita rolled her eyes as her attractive uncle began setting out the necessary work materials.

"You're _now_ deciding to do this…ugh" she groaned, "I can't believe you…I have to wake up early tomorrow you jerk."

"I know that, but you have plenty of time to sleep when you board the ship tomorrow. Now do your uncle a favour and sit down on the floor like a good girl." He teased.

"You know you're a real ass."

She obediently lowered her knees and sat on the round in spite of her harsh words. Tyki took strong steps and stooped in front of her beginning to order and fix her tiny limbs into the position he wanted to draw.

The process didn't take long at all, he merely had her fold her legs to the side and raise her hand up and out in a gesture of yearning. She naturally wore the innocent expression as if it were second nature. Road posed with her head titled to the side and her red and white floral lolita dress framing her position on the ground.

Tyki's room was lily white in its entirety save for the previously scattered petals which matched the crimson sheets of the nearby bed, tanned elongated fingers stretched beautifully across a single sheet of paper where his fingertips etched intricate details onto.

Tyki pulled out his pastels after an hour had passes and incorporated various shapes and colours, texturing them with precision and skill to form a large and gloriously detailed image.

The finished illustration depicted an exotic silver-haired angel bound to a copper cage surrounded in a field of crystals, the floor of the cage laden with red petals falling from a pair of pale giant palms. The angel's pose was exactly the same as Road's had been.

The purple-haired girl, now exhausted from posing for so long stood up with the help of her uncle who scooped her up in his arms.

"Good job. You need to sleep though, it's already twelve p.m."

"…Let me see the drawing first." she drawled.

"You'll see it first thing in the morning, I promise."

 _Snore…_

 _Ah, she fell asleep._

"Goodnight…sweet dreams little Road." He whispered before carrying her back to her large pink room.

Tyki Mikk…that was the full name of the infamous Noah of _Pleasure_. He was known for being quite the eccentric among his family member for he would hire beautiful women (and occasionally men) to his room to perform certain _acts_ that served as fuel for inspiration. In this particular working session he had the liberty of getting his niece to scatter and infinite number of rose petals in the surrounding area, a much more innocent version of the acts he had his _other_ muses perform.

In contrast Road Camelot was a bit two-faced, one moment she was a sweet and bubbly teenager and in the next she would be sarcastic, irritated and even somewhat cruel. In spite of her usual demeanour she had always been strikingly beautiful when dressed in formal attire and elegant gowns/dresses.

Tyki and Road were very close family members and shared a unique relationship in a professional sense. Tyki's art served as the muse for her songs while Road's elegance and beauty served as the perfect model for his art.

There were a problem however…Road was almost always on the go which made it difficult for Tyki to find chances to draw the girl. She usually ended up visiting lavish destinations worldwide in order to perform live concerts as the famous songstress 'Dream Eater'.

Tyki was similar but he never got to go out as often as an _actor_ , yes…that was his actual job. Art for him was a _hobby_. He'd debuted in many films but he'd rarely gotten to work in destinations outside of the US and his own country, Portugal. The monotony of his current roles and destinations had begun to bore him over the past year leading to the beginning of his current hobby but that was beside the point.

There was another major problem other than the lack of Road's presence that needed to be addressed and that was the fact that many Portuguese individuals could not spark the fire in his soul. The kind that made him _want_ to draw. And there was also the issue of him not wanting to divulge his hobby to the public as of yet.

Yes he had 'models' for his _hobby_ but they mostly consisted of the boring colleagues he'd come to know as an actor. You'd think that actors would be interesting people but under the daily façade they had proved to be so boring that it was irritating.

At this point he could not even bring himself to sleep with any of his coworkers anymore even if it was for the sake of pursuing his hobby a secret.

Realization dawned on Tyki…he would need another star model otherwise he would lose his will to draw for the rest of the year. This time Road was going to be on a one-year trip after all…and he was in desperate need of a muse that could spark a fire in his soul.

 **A/N:** I decided to rewrite and add more things to this prologue instead of continuing to write the next chapter because I felt that I did a poor job the first time around (I was sleepy in my defense T_T). Hope it sounds better now~ :3


End file.
